Having Coffee With Chains
by WesPerry
Summary: A One-Shot focusing on Blackquill and Godot. Simon Blackquill pays Wright a visit after the events of "Turnabout for Tomorrow." While at Phoenix's office having coffee, Prosecutor Blackquill reminisces his first night in prison where he met a certain coffee addict, right after the UR-1 incident, where they find much to discuss. Spoilers for Dual Destinies and Trials & Tribulations.


**Thanks so much for taking the time out of your day to read this. I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any criticisms or anything you want to say about it, don't be afraid to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Any and all characters, content, etc belong to their respective creators. All rights to the Ace Attorney series go to Capcom.**

* * *

><p>The immense amount of gratitude he felt could not be expressed so easily. It was because of them that he had been given a second chance after taking the fall for someone he cared deeply for, and begin a proper life anew. He thought that man and his two proteges working under him were truly something else. It was the day after the resolution of what was currently one of the biggest court cases in the media at the moment. Just two days ago, many truths were discovered regarding the UR-1 incident that occurred many years ago. It was discovered who the true culprit behind that incident was, it was discovered what really happened, and ultimately it was discovered the man arrested all those years ago who took the blame for the crime to protect someone, was in fact truly not guilty. Needless to say, a lot of chains tied to the truth to the UR-1 had finally been unshackled for the world to know. This man was the one who served many years in prison, and was finally let out due to the truth finally being led out. He was in front of an office where the attorney that had managed to reach the truth worked in as he wanted to offer his thanks to the attorney. He soon placed his hand on the doorknob in front of him, and slowly began to twist it open.<p>

* * *

><p>A hot cup of coffee was being drank by an exhausted attorney in his office. It was around 11PM as he was lying on a big brown office chair and laid his feet still wearing his brown shoes on the brown rectangular office table in front of him. This guy was Phoenix Wright. A famous ace attorney known throughout the whole legal world for his amazing turnabout victories, and ways to uncover the truth. He had black hair that was slightly spiky in the front on his head. He was known for wearing a blue office coat with his attorney's badge pinned on it, as well as a pocket with a chain that contained a photo of his adopted daughter when she was younger in the upper left pocket. He wore blue office pants as well to match his blue office coat attire. He also wore a red tie and a white officer shirt underneath the blue office suit. He currently was not wearing his blue office coat as he placed it on a nearby coat hanger. He owned the Wright Anything Agency which was the name of this office.<p>

Many things were strewn messily around. Many party decorations consisting of balloons, streamers, and confetti laid about the office. Many snacks and plastic cups were also scattered about as well. His adopted daughter had gone home already, and the two attorneys that served under him had already left for their homes. However this particular attorney who owned the office, was too exhausted to move after the celebration they held earlier, to celebrate the end of the trial they took most recently. The trial that finally resolved the UR-1 incident and had helped saved one of the attorneys who worked there, as she had been framed to be involved in a recent crime involving the incident. He decided to stay and crash at his office for the night instead, and planned for when he awoke in the morning to properly clean his office and would return home in the morning to properly recuperate.

"Man... was that one crazy trial." Phoenix mumbled feeling exhausted. "Who would have though that the Phantom was impersonating Fulbright all this time? Well I'm glad that's over with," as Phoenix took another swig of his coffee. On the same table he had setup a coffee maker that already was ready to dispense more coffee if necessary and had a full pot ready. What he wasn't expecting was the door to his office slowly opening as he focused to look at it.

"Trucy? Apollo? Athena? Is that one of you?" he mumbled as he turned to face the door with more attention. However when the door was fully opened he did not expect the sight he saw.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!? What are you doing here?" Phoenix stated, wide eyed at who he was seeing. Had you not known the man personally, Simon Blackquill came off as a very intimidating person. He had black hair tied into a ponytail with the front left hair of his head being white. He had very sharp eyes and scars underneath them as well. He wore a office coat that had a black and white motif (though it was mostly black) and had a feather insignia on his back. Underneath the coat he wore a black vest over a white shirt and a black tie. He finally wore black office pants and black office boots. Prosecutor Blackquill had a bit of a samurai motif going on, though he was really British and not Japanese. Prosecutor Blackquill despite his time in prison, was allowed to prosecute some cases earlier this year due to special permission due to the current chief prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth for various reasons. He was a expert in psychology and would use that knowledge to help have his way in court. This use of psychology combined with his fearsome appearance, gave him the title of "Twisted Samurai," to many in the legal world. Despite Blackquill and Phoenix finally being on friendly terms after the events of the trial that occurred recently, Phoenix couldn't help but still be a bit on edge. It probably didn't help that the prosecutor would sic his pet hawk Taka on Phoenix time to time, earlier this year whenever they faced off in court. Then again, he had dealt with abnormal situations in the courtroom a lot in general during his legal career.

"Still on edge Wright-dono? I can't exactly blame you considering how my behavior in court can be at times," Blackquill said, trying to light the mood. The prosecutor was also known for using Japanese honorifics as well. Phoenix placed one of his hands on the back of his heads and had a abashed smile as he tried to make light of the situation.

"Don't worry. While dealing with your pet hawk was annoying, I've had my fair share of experiences with prosecutors. I've faced off against a prosecutor who used to whip me, her witnesses, and the judge a ton," Phoenix said.

"Ah. Ms. Franziska von Karma was it? I believe she was known for using a whip? Well anyway, I'm here to express my gratitude for everything you, Justice-dono, and Cykes-dono have done for me. I am still in awe of what you three managed to pull off during the last trial." Blackquill replied.

"Oh it was nothing. We did what any decent lawyer would do. Find the truth and save the non guilty. Can I offer you anything while you are here? I have some coffee ready to be drank," Phoenix offered.

"I am a bit parched. It would be most appreciated," Blackquill replied. Phoenix gave the prosecutor a nod, went to go get another coffee mug, and soon filled it with coffee. He carefully gave it to the prosecutor, as he went to sit back down on his office chair.

"I hope you like it. Someone I knew a long time ago gave me the recipes whenever I visited him," Phoenix said as he began to drink more of the coffee. Blackquill took a sip, and then realization had hit him.

"This coffee... I'm pretty sure I've had this exact blend before," he mused. Phoenix looked wide eyed once more, as the implications of what he just heard made him curious.

"You have had this exact blend before? Really? Because I only know one man who made it this way," Phoenix asked curiously. Blackquill gave a quick nod causing Phoenix to wonder even more. Before Phoenix could ask more, Blackquill managed to speak out the following.

"Prosecutor Godot. Yes I do remember him." Blackquill stated as in a manner of fact like demeanor. Phoenix was at a lost for words. It has been a while that Godot would cross his mind, never mind in this kind of situation.

"How do you know about Godot if you don't mind me asking?" Phoenix asked. Blackquill gave the lawyer a smirk, before continuing the conversation.

"Well mainly two reasons. The first reason being that the trials you had with Godot were popular subjects while I was still in law school before my conviction. Especially the final trial Godot presided over, where you and him faced off regarding the incident at Hazakura Temple. Needless to say, his coffee antics in court and the truth behind everything he had done was truly something very memorable," Blackquill stated. Phoenix nodded as he began to recall that incident that happened so long ago. It was probably one of the most memorable cases he would ever have for many reasons.

"I see. So what's the second reason if you don't mind me asking?" Phoenix asked. Blackquill's smirk from before turned more solemn now.

"Very well. I shall give you the second reason as to why I know about Godot. I shall recall that first night... that first night where I joined the clink after the UR-1 incident," Blackquill stated.

* * *

><p>A man who resembled a younger Simon Blackquill of seven years ago was slowly walking into a prison. He wore similar clothing to his older version. Some differences was that his hair was fully black, and the scars beneath his eyes were not present. Though most importantly, the young Simon Blackquill did not have that same intimidating look he would eventually have in the future. He was currently staring at the floor as he was being led by police officers to his jail cell. He had heavy black metal chains placed around his wrist. Their sounds constantly reminded him of what occurred earlier. He would soon enter, never raising his eyesight as he just stared at the smooth tiled ground, as his mind ran astray due to what happened earlier that day. Soon the door to his jail cell shut, never to be opened unless someone with the right key was present. He sat on the ground, still staring at it, still pondering what happened.<p>

"Who... who really killed Metis? Was it that Phantom?" he whispered, full of despair. Metis Cykes, a robotics engineer who was also a psychologist. She was Simon Blackquill's mentor in psychology. Simon wanted to learn psychology from her to gain an advantage over any defense attorney in court. She had just been murdered earlier that day. She worked at the Cosmos Space Center. It was a facility dedicated to to research of outer space, and was also a launch site. He had been working on a case with an individual known as the Phantom. A person who had abnormally low emotional fluctuation who had worked for another country's government who was hired to sabotage the recent HAT-1 space launch at the Cosmos Space Center before Metis's murder the same day. The person's true identity was still currently a mystery. A faint voice recording of the Phantom revealed that revelation as Metis Cykes's psychological profile of the voice resulted in that. He was thankful that after he had received the results, he made sure to hide them in a safe location. However he was still in shock and feeling terrible for what occurred.

"Aura must be worried sick of me," he muttered. Aura was Blackquill's older sister who worked with Metis. She was a robotics engineer who worked closely with Metis Cykes and was currently devastated at what had just happened. Her older coworker who she had long admired and grown attached to had been murdered, and her younger brother was taken away by the police despite her not believing he was responsible at all. Simon could recall Aura cursing the world and everything as he was being led by cuffs to the police car. How she called the current legal system a sham, that proved powerless against those who wished to take advantage of it, for their own needs. Simon was also concerned for her.

Finally, he was thinking of one more person. A young girl who he had met many times when he visited Metis Cyke's office. Athena Cykes, who was Metis's daughter. A young shy quiet girl who was very innocent and peaceful. However what he saw earlier that day when he came into Metis's office, only made him wonder what truly happened at the incident.

"Maybe... maybe she did-" but as Blackquill said these thoughts out loud, he heard a voice in front of him that caught him off guard.

"Men that are trapped by the chains of "Maybe"...can never reach their dreams!" said a smooth talking voice. He finally raised his eyesight from facing the ground, to look straight and to see the source of the voice. It belonged to a man with a most particular look. He had white hair, despite his youthful appearance. He wore a striped beige vest over a dark olive green shirt. He wore black pants, black shoes, and had tanned skin. He had piercings on his left ear, as well as a bit of stubble on his chin. However what stood out the most about the gentlemen was that he wore a metal visor like mask with three long red slits over his eyes. He was laying on the bottom of two large bunk beds with blue sheets, as he looked at Blackquill.

"I've seen you before... you're Godot aren't you?" Blackquill asked.

"That's _Prosecutor_ Godot, kid," the man replied with a smirk. Godot got up, and sat down on the bed he was on. "You look pretty special yourself. Why don't you fill me in on your name and profession if you have one?"

"Simon. My name is Simon Blackquill. I'm a prosecutor." the younger prosecutor replied back.

"Simon eh? You're also a prosecutor as well? Well if you want to get technical I suppose we aren't really prosecutors at the moment due to being in jail. OK then, why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Godot shot back as he never had a cellmate in prison before, curious to see what he was in for. Simon however remained silent as he carefully thought about what he had to say. However before he could reply, Godot interrupted him once more.

"I have a feeling... that whatever you have to say, you aren't going to say the full story to," Godot asked. Simon was at a loss as even before he got to say anything. "Call it intuition due to personal experience and all," the visor wearing prosecutor added on.

"Is that so? Well believe what you want to believe. Earlier today I was responsible for the murder of Metis Cykes, a robotics engineer who worked at the Cosmos Space Center. That is all," Blackquill replied. Godot simply shook his head.

"Sorry kid. I don't know why, but like I said before I don't think that's the full story," Godot answered.

"Why's that?" Blackquill asked both with curiosity and frustration. Godot simply chuckled a bit before he answered.

"I don't know. I just don't see it in you. The way you were acting before I spoke to you, probably adds to why I feel that way about you," Godot added. Blackquill simply sighed as he didn't want to continue talking. "Come on. It's not like I'm really in the position to be telling anyone. Why don't you let me know what really happened?" Godot persisted.

"Why should I tell you?" Blackquill asked.

"Simple. We are going to be stuck here together for a while so we might as well get to know each other to help pass the time and have a better relationship." Godot replied smugly. Blackquill looked hesitant.

"How do I know I can really trust you?" Blackquill asked.

"Trust me or not, I'll leave it up to you. Of course if you want my opinion, it be pretty boring if we don't get to really know or trust each other," Godot answered. Blackquill looked hard at the man as he questioned if he was really privy to knowing this knowledge. Blackquill finally sighed and decided to go with it.

"Very well. I'll tell you but I'm only trusting you this for one reason," Blackquill stated.

"Is that so? What is that reason before you tell me anymore?" Godot asked.

"Your actions during the Hazakura Temple incident... it was to protect someone wasn't it?" Blackquill asked. Godot's face had immediately went from confident to looking away from Blackquill briefly, only to return with a more serious expression.

"So I take it you heard about that case? The one where the famous author for young children, Elise Deauxnim was murdered? Or should I say... Misty Fey?" Godot questioned. Blackquill nodded. "Then I take it you know what happened during that incident. I don't see the need to further talk about this so I hope you understand what occurred. What exactly makes this reason necessary for you Simon, to be able to tell me the truth?" Godot added on. Blackquill took a deep breath before he sighed. He hoped he would not regret this.

"During the incident that occurred earlier today... I did not murder Metis Cykes. I took the blame for someone I believe... did not murder her. Metis's young child... Athena," Blackquill stated with both anxiety and uncertainty as he was not entirely sure if he believed what he was saying. He still did not have the full details on what exactly happened.

"Really? What made you want to do that?" Godot asked. He noticed Blackquill was really struggling to say the following words, as he the young prosecutor truly wanted no one else to know about this.

"I wanted... I wanted to protect her smile," he stated with confidence. Godot could not help but feel sympathetic at this point. He felt as if Blackquill was fulfilling the role he never managed to truly accomplish with people like Mia Fey and Maya Fey. One being a lawyer who passed away while he was in a coma, placing his blame on a young man who was her protege, and who had nothing to do with her death and was being used as an outlet for his rage at the time. The other was a girl who he could have easily have left out of a complicated plan for revenge against a truly terrible person, yet in the end chose to involve. Maya was protected by Godot ultimately but he truly wondered if he did it for her sake, or for his chance for revenge against the fiend that caused him and the ones he cared about, so much suffering. He then noticed that Blackquill had a tear drop emerge from both eyes as they fell slowly, despite keeping a tough look on. They finally hit the floor and silence filled the air. He noticed that more threatened to leak through Blackquill as he stayed still.

"Hey Simon. Let me tell you one important thing about being an attorney. But first I want you to sit next to me. You can have the lower bunk bed from now on by the way," Godot stated. Blackquill moved to sit next to the older prosecutor, wondering what exactly he was going to say.

"What is it?" Blackquill asked bluntly. Godot found himself taking a deep breath before sighing.

"The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all... over," he stated seriously and quietly. Blackquill found himself at a loss at what he just heard. "Just think it over for now. You never know if things will change... and the real truth comes out," Godot added. The older gentlemen then carefully took himself out of the lower bunk bed, and went to reach for something in the higher one. He soon pulled out what appeared to be a coffee maker and a special bag with a label entitled "Godot Blend," filled with coffee beans, as well as two coffee mugs. Blackquill stared even more dumbfounded as he was pretty sure stuff like that was not suppose to be in prison. Godot went over to a nearby electrical outlet within the jail cell and proceeded to start making coffee.

"How are you allowed to have this stuff?" Blackquill asked. Godot flashed Blackquill a confident smile, as he carefully handed Blackquill one of the coffee mugs, as he noted the chains he wore.

"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth allowed me to drink my coffee during my time in jail so far. I owe him. I don't know if you know him, but maybe one day you will. Also be careful when drinking your coffee. They took off my chains for me when I went into this jail cell, but I guess they really want to keep you down on lock down huh?" Godot replied. Blackquill couldn't help but smile.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth... maybe I will meet him one day. Thank you Mr. Godot for the coffee as well," Blackquill stated, as they both waited for coffee to be made. Godot shook his head with a smile.

"No. Call me Diego Armando. The real me," he replied with confidence as they waited for their coffee to be made and enjoyed.

* * *

><p>"And that's how I met him," Blackquill had finally finished explaining to Phoenix. Phoenix was amazed by the story he just heard. The two had finished the coffee pot by then, as their cups had the remaining drops of coffee.<p>

"Wow. I guess everybody is chained together in some way huh?" Phoenix said, amazed at the connections everyone he knew had with each other.

"Chains? Not the best term to use considering my wrists had them on for about seven years prior," Blackquill mentioned. Phoenix sheepishly grinned again, hoping he just forget what he just said. "But he was right. The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over. I waited a long time for a resolution to the UR-1 incident and it's finally happened. The full truth and all. Proving my innocence, Athena's innocence, and catching the one responsible for it all. Truly a wise man,"

Blackquill finally decided to get up and turned around. Before Phoenix could say anything, the prosecutor flashed a smirk towards the ace attorney.

"I look forward for the next time we have coffee together Wright-dono. You should have Justice-dono and Cykes-dono to join us as well," and with that he left the office the same way he entered. Phoenix just sighed and looked toward the coffee machine which was now devoid of coffee. He smiled and then decided to finally go to bed, adding picking up more of the special blend of coffee beans on his to do list in the morning.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? If you want to, let me know. I'm open to criticism so don't be afraid to criticize. Anyway thank you so much for reading this story, and best of luck with whatever you are dealing with.<strong>


End file.
